Usuario Blog:CandySweetty/Hanami Debut Live ~Your World Is Mine~ (REMAKE)
Hiya! Candy al habla~ Estaré publicando en blogs remakes de lives que había publicado antes a modo de página para que éstas puedan ser eliminadas, de modo que no ocurren al mismo tiempo que la historia planeada para el nuevo rol de la wikia ¡sino antes! Sólo haré remakes de los lives más importantes de mis unidades y personajes más importantes (incluyendo la saga de lives completa del SEELE Arc, así como algunos agregados, porque #remake) Esta nota estará al principio de todos los remakes. Sin más que decir Laterz! Antes del Live El mundo que deseo: Monólogo de Hanami Alguna vez me sentí invisible. En casa, en la escuela, mi hermano mayor y mis hermanos menores se las arreglaban para ser el centro de atención. Y yo, simplemente estaba ahí. Aburrido. Mientras me deprimía sin saber en qué dirección estaba yendo, mi mayor sueño apareció al lado de mi ventana. El brillante Ticket de los sueños me llamó. Me llamó para darme las llaves a un mundo lleno de brillo y esperanza. Un mundo en donde encontraría todo lo que me faltaba, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía. El mundo que deseo... Esa clase de mundo, en donde puedo hacer a las personas sonreír... Si es esa clase de mundo, no me molesta ser parte de él. La fecha de mi debut es... Una chica de cabello oscuro esperaba a Hanami, afuera de una heladería. Hanami: ¡¡Aquí estoy!! Hanami se acercó a la chica con dos helados en la mano. Hanami: Perdona por tardarme, Millefeui... Millefeui: No, no importa ^^ Hanami: Si tu lo dices... *Le dió uno de los helados* Millefeui: Es la verdad ^^ Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar en silencio, disfrutando de su helado. La chica de ojos castaños dudó unos segundos antes de hablar. Millefeui: Um... Entonces, ¿vas a debutar en PriPara? Hanami: ¡Si! Aunque no sé si lo haré hoy, o no... No estoy segura. Millefeui: Ehh... Sea cuando sea, ¡Yo voy a apoyarte~! Si usas un concepto que se adapte a tu personalidad para tu debut tu encanto natural atrapará a las personas. Ya que tu carisma es alto podrías ir por un concepto de realeza o quizás algo cool como una super estrella, por otra parte los conceptos tiernos suelen ser aceptados por la mayoría y se utilizan mucho en debut pero... Hanami observó a su amiga comenzar a murmurar distintos aspectos sobre Idols que no comprendía. Hanami: *Chasquea sus dedos frente a ella* Oi oi, Idol-Otaku, vuelve conmigo. Tu helado se está derritiendo. Millefeui: ¡A-AH! C-cierto... *Desvió su mirada, avergonzada.* ...Aunque a pesar de todo, creo que el concepto que sea te quedará bien. Hanami: *Ríe* Muchas gracias~ ¡Espero que después de mi debut podamos hacer un live juntas! Sería divertido~ Millefeui: ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Es imposible para mi!! Mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, Hanami reía Hanami: Lo que digas~ Millefeui: Creo que... Hanami será una gran Idol, puedo sentirlo. Millefeui: Así que te apoyaré, usando mis lightsticks favoritos desde la multitud. Hanami: Eres tan linda que me va a dar algo :'v Millefeui: Por cierto, no te había dicho nada pero... ¿no me contaste que estabas en dieta v:? Hanami: ... Los dulces son más importantes que la dieta :v Millefeui: Ajá... Hanami: ¡EN TODO CASO! Hanami dió una vuelta sobre si misma. Hanami: He decidido... ¡¡QUE DEBUTARÉ HOY!! Millefeui: Uwah... Eso fue rápido. Hanami: Entonces... ¡¡Me iré yendo!! Millefeui: Te veré luego~ ¡Fighting! Hanami: ¡Si! Hasta luego~ Mientras Hanami se aleja corriendo en dirección a PriPara, un solo pensamiento queda en su mente. "¡El mundo será mío!" Información General *'Idol: Hanami Kashiwagi' *'Coord: Fancy Jewel Coord' *'Cyalume Coord: Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord' *'Canción: World is Mine' Live Como la mejor princesa del mundo De esa forma tu sabes que debes de tratarme ¿Ok? Primero. Date cuenta que mi cabello es diferente de lo usual. Segundo. Mírame bien de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Entiendes? Tercero. Responde a lo que diga con tres palabras. Si lo entiendes, haz algo pronto ¡Porque mi mano derecha está vacía! No estoy diciendo nada egoísta Sólo quiero que pienses con todo tu corazón que soy dulce La mejor princesa del mundo. Hey, entiendelo Dejarme esperando ¡No es una opción! ¿Quién te crees que soy? Oh, por alguna razón ¡Quiero comer algo dulce! Ahora mismo. Check, one, two. ¿Es mi culpa? Está mal. Esto es mi ternura. No permitiré ninguna queja. ¿Y entonces? ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? Oye... Ah, y algo más. En un caballo blanco debes de venir, ¡Ven para buscarme! Si lo entiendes, sírveme, toma mi mano y llámame "Mi princesa" No estoy diciendo nada egoísta. Pero tu puedes regañarme solo un poco, estoy bien con eso. El único príncipe para mi en este mundo ¡Mírame! Comprendelo Mi mano está vacía. Príncipe silencioso y brusco. Oh, ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo entiendelo de una vez! Definitivamente, no lo comprendes. Simplemente no sabes... Un pastel hecho con fresas O un delicioso pudín preparado con finos ingredientes. -------- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Hanami aparece sentada con una mesa repleta de postres frente a ella, que observa con ansias cada pequeño plato con los trabajos de repostería. Su mano se acerca a tomar un pastelillo antes de alejarse y negar con la cabeza. Voltea a ver a la cámara con una expresión en blanco (-_-) Se va corriendo alejandose del lugar, y la imagen cambia a una habitación rosa con un trono que Hanami observa, estando frente a él. Ella se da la vuelta, con un báculo de reina en su mano, señalando a la cámara guiña un ojo. I'll be the queen of this place!! Eso y más puedo resistirlo. ¡No pienses que soy una chica egoísta! Claro, puedo serlo si lo intento. Pero después, vas a arrepentirte. ¡Por supuesto! Porque yo soy ------- CYALUME CHANGE!! La mejor princesa en el mundo Sólo sigue viéndome, me iré a algún lugar De repente, me abrazas con fuerza, qué repentino. Uhm, eh? "Es peligroso, ten cuidado" Diciendo eso, ves a otro lado... Pues creo que lo peligroso eres tú. Hey baby... Después del Live Comienza a brillar Hanami: ¡¡HEY!! ¡Muchas gracias por venir! Hanami: Mi nombre... Kashiwagi Hanami, ¡Es un placer! Mientras ella hacía algo de plática con la audiencia emocionada, su mejor amiga la veía desde su computadora, sosteniendo un par de cyalume sticks rosas. Millefeui: So proud... so proud :"3/ *Mientras agitaba sus cyalume sticks, volteó a ver su PriTicket, debajo de un libro* ...Debut... ¿huh? Y en ese mismo momento una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes observaba el live en repetición por medio de su celular con brillo en la mirada, ignorando las libretas con ejercicios que tenía amontonadas en su escritorio. ???: Kashiwagi Hanami... ¡Me gusta~! Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:HanamiLive